The CNS at UPR-RP campus requests $2 million for construction of 21,120 sq. ft. of laboratory space in the 280,000 sq. ft. Molecular Sciences Complex. The funds to house faculty members in Neuroscience, Protein Studies, and Pharmaceutical Chemistry will significantly contribute to CNS achieving the following objectives: 1) increase the number of women and minority scientists; 2) improve research in neuroscience, protein studies, and pharmaceutical chemistry; and 3) make the results of research available to serve society. The specific aims of the project are to attract, support, and retain a cadre of scientists capable of cutting-edge research and to provide state-of-the-art research facilities for talented science students. CNS is fourth in the nation in graduating Bachelor of Science (B.S.) students who attain Ph.D. in chemistry and first in graduating women who attain Ph.D. in Chemistry. Ninety percent of UPR-RP's science graduates who earn a Ph.D. do so at mainland U.S. universities. CNS is the leading producer of minority Ph.D. in the sciences. Of Ph.D. graduates since 1990, 52 teach in colleges and universities in PR; and 62 work in industry or colleges and universities in PR and the mainland United States of America (USA). CNS has the strongest Ph.D. and research programs in Puerto Rico. It intends to have a research program that will be competitive with those in the mainland of USA. National Institutes of Health (NIH) Research Centers for Minority Institutions (RCMI) funds for renovations and equipment have brought CNS to an important stage in its evolution to a research institution. Research-oriented scientists have been recruited and publications in peer-reviewed journals and extramural funds have increased dramatically. CNS is ready to attract more research-oriented faculty members, increase publications in high-impact journals, seek funds from more competitive arenas, and attract and graduate more and better-prepared scientists. High quality research space is needed.